1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an inverter and a motor technique, and particularly, to an apparatus for alarming an inverter status and an apparatus for analyzing a motor status in a mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
In order to drive a motor, the motor should be generally checked and diagnosed for safety. For analysis of a motor status, additional equipment is required. Such equipment checks a motor status by diagnosing a vibration status of the motor. However, the conventional apparatus for analyzing a motor status is very expensive and has a low portability.
If the motor is in a good status, a user drives the motor by connecting an inverter to the motor. In case of driving the motor using the inverter, the motor is stopped when a trip occurs, and a message indicating the occurrence of the trip is displayed on an inverter controlling keypad. A user analyzes the cause of the break down based on the message, and re-operates the inverter to drive the motor.
However, such method has the following problems.
Firstly, in the occurrence of a trip, a user cannot be real time fed-back. As a result, it is difficult to analyze the cause of the trip, and the motor is in a stopped status for a long time. This may cause losses due to stop of equipment to which the inverter is applied.